Pallas Taylor
Background 1994 - 2009 Born in the town of Henderson, right outside of Las Vegas, Pallas was the second born daughter of Taylor family. Unlike her older sister Judy, she was prone to violent outbursts & was an aggressive child. It was not abnormal to see Pallas in the principal's office with her parents & the latest victim of her antics. Though a trouble child, Pallas always got along with her sisters, seeing them as her best friends. And she would need them more than ever after their mother abandoned them when she was only eleven. After her mother's disappearance, the girls stuck together more than ever as they had to fend more for themselves. Though they were usually with their mother, they now spent endless time with their dad at his regular card games. Judith had picked up a job to help with the bills & when Pallas got old enough, she followed suit leaving only the two youngest with their dad. Unknown to the her & her younger sisters, their father was running a scam that would eventually end with him getting riddled with bullets as they waited outside for him from his match. 2009 - 2015 Judy would become their new protecter, filling the motherly role to perfection for Pallas & her younger sisters. The two of them got random jobs to keep some type of steady income while their younger sisters, Rachel & Argine, ran small scams on anyone gullible enough to give them money. Things continued this way, with them squatting in some abandoned building until Judy was able to score a job at a finance consulting firm. The money was good enough to get them a one bedroom apartment with all of them rotating who would get the bed & floor every night. Life began to look better for them when they moved to Gotham. Judy's firm was bought out by Wayne Enterprises & she was picked to come join them. They all packed up the little stuff that they owned then flew out on the company's dime. Following in her sister's footsteps, Pallas would somehow get a job at the Wildcat Gym. She didn't do much other than clean up after the boxers but she was also getting some lessons from Ted Grant. Pallas mostly took the lessons to let off some steam but she would soon get a chance to use her new skills after learning one of their dad's former gambling partners was in town. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Computer Operation * Driving * Equestrianism * Firearms * Interrogation * Intimidation * Leadership * Martial Arts * Tracking * Weaponry Weaknesses * Prone to Violence Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Pallas is another name for Athena, who is the face of the Queen of Spades. Her middle name comes from Queen Elizabeth I and II, the former & current queen of England. * She is an expert at picking locks. * Most people that know her describe her as aggressive, blunt & violent. Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Face Cards Category:Leadership Category:Computer Operation